godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
God Eater Burst Missions
Note *To get SSS rating, complete the mission under good timing. *To get SSS+ rating, in addition to the above you must solo the mission. *As the rating is mainly based on time, items can be used freely. *Damage, number of times incapitated, and other stuff may alter your rank slightly. *If you respawn during a mission e.g die while soloing, your mission rewards will be penalized. *You can exclude compulsory members from your party by pressing triangle on them. e.g Kanon's Secret Training. **Still, it is advisable to include Kanon, just use the "Disperse" command so that she goes and tackles a monster by herself. Or let her fire her OP gauge load first before attacking. Rank 1 Rank 2 Rank 3 Rank 4 Rank 5 Rank 6 Rank 7 Rank 8 Rank 9 Rank 10 Challenge Missions DLC *All DLC missions will be playable only when you complete Gods Eater Burst's story (i.e rank 10). Though, the last 3 missions are playable at rank 9 (story 63 or higher). *The preorder NPC pack is only included with the CFW pack and is not present in the OFW pack. This is because there is no way to run the decrypted NPC pack from the JP PSN store on OFWs. If you want to use the preorder NPCs, you must obtain CFW and download the CFW pack. *There will NOT be anymore DLC packs. Both English and Japanese versions have ended their DLC release run. English DLC v1.1 Note *Since the English DLC contents are the same across all regions, if you downloaded a DLC folder with a different region's name, just rename the DLC folder in PSP/GAME to the following: **US version folder name: ULUS10563 **EU version folder name: ULES01519 **'Do not attempt to use the English DLC with JP GEB', it will result in the PSP freezing when an Aragami part gets unbounded. Obtaining English DLC (OFW) #Create a SG/NA/EU PSN account #Sign in to the PSN on your PSP and download the DLC. #Play! Obtaining English DLC (CFW) #Download the latest version of NPloader from Codestation's thread. Place nploader.prx inside seplugins folder and add ms0:/seplugins/nploader.prx 1 '''to game.txt. Disable any NoDRM engines you have via the recovery menu. #Download decrypted English DLC from here, and put inside PSP/GAME folder. Credits to: '''zero_danny #Play! JP DLC v1.51 Note *The Japanese DLC contains more than the English DLC: it includes additional missions and more hairstyles/clothes. You can use the same folder renaming method to play the JP DLC on English versions, however, note the following: *There are several issues with using the JP DLC on the English versions: *#Almost all gametext will be changed to Japanese as long as the JP DLC is in use. *#Viewing the new craftable clothes will cause the game to crash. *#Only v1.0-1.3 DLC missions can be played. Attempting to start v1.4-v1.51 DLC missions will result in a loading error which will redirect the game to the title screen after prompting for saving. *Thus, playing JP DLC on English versions is not recommended as all the work would be for only a few missions/hairstyles. *There is a bug with the JP DLC: some equipment that require DLC Aragami Crystals to craft may appear uncraftable (i.e ??????) even if the DLC Aragami Crystals are present in the storage. To fix this, withdraw the bugged DLC Aragami Crystals into your inventory. Using JP DLC with Japanese version (OFW) #Create a JP PSN account #Sign in to the PSN on your PSP and download the DLC. #Press triangle on UMD icon in XMB and select update. #Play! Using JP DLC with Japanese version (CFW) #Download the latest version of NPloader from Codestation's thread. Place nploader.prx inside seplugins folder and add ms0:/seplugins/nploader.prx 1 '''to game.txt. Disable any NoDRM engines you have via the recovery menu. #Download this pack and extract. #Place NPJH50352 inside PSP/GAME folder. #Download isotool from dl.qj.net and place in PSP/GAME, run and update JP GEB. #Play! #Important: Disable ISO Cache''' in the recovery menu if you're using PRO CFW. Otherwise, the patched game will refuse to start. :*[http://code.google.com/p/procfw/wiki/NightlyBuilds This has been fixed in the PRO Nighty Build, you can grab it here.] Using JP DLC with English version #Obtain JP DLC using the above steps. #Rename the DLC folder in PSP/GAME to the following: US version folder name: ULUS10563 EU version folder name: ULES01519 Converting NA/EU savedata to JP savedata Preparation #Download FreeCheat/SED pack here. Put Freecheat folder in the root of the memory stick. Put SED folder in PSP/GAME. Add ms0:/FreeCheat/fc_3xx.prx 1 to game.txt. ---- Obtaining Gamekey #Start a new game on JP GEB, placing a dummy character in the slot you're gonna write to. When you're about to save at a terminal, press the Note key next to the Select button to open up Freecheat, MEM Manager/SAVEDATE Manager/Operate Mode/Dump. Exit Freecheat, Save your game. Exit out of game using Home button. #Using PC go to /FreeCheat/SAVEDATA, remove the "-" in the filename and rename the .key to .bin. Copy the new .bin to /PSP/GAME/SED/GAMEKEY. ---- Extraction and Injection #Backup both the NA/EU savedata and the JP savedata to the PC. #On the PSP, delete the JP savedata and rename your NA/EU savedata to the JP savedata's name. #Run SED, press triangle on your NA/EU save, and select the first option using circle (Extract) #Delete the NA/EU save and write back the new JP save. Run SED, press triangle on your JP save, and select the second option using circle. (Inject) #Exit out of SED using Home button. #Play! Mission List Category:Multiplayer Category:Mission